The Demon's Within Us!
by Dark-Shadow-Soul-Stealer
Summary: Escaping Dumbledore's manipulations, Harry and Draco band together with four unlikely spirit detectives to battle the greatest evil Europe has ever seen: Voldemort.
1. Truth Will Out and an Escape

**Author: **Darkalli (aka Dark_Shadow_Soul_Stealer)

**Title:** The Demon's Within Us!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho

**Warning's: **Slash, violence, crossover, AU, language

**Pairings: **Harry/Hiei, Draco/Kurama, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina, Severus/Remus, Neville/Luna(only if you are really paying attention), Hermione/Jin and Hikari/Touya.

**Author's Note: **Yes, I am still alive. I have had an endless supply of bad events over the past few years, my brother's death hit me really hard and I lost the drive to write. Now I'm back and after going over all of my stories I felt that I needed to give this story a major re-write. The plot will stay the same but after finally watching Yu Yu Hakusho past the first saga I have added more characters and I now feel that I have a better grasp on them. This story will be Au after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and it will be Au after the Dark Tournament or episode 66 of Yu Yu Hakusho. I'm hoping to update all of my stories after I have re-done this one as well as added a fifth chapter; this all depends on how much my son drives me crazy (the terrible twos was aptly named). Fingers crossed my faithful readers, and thanks to all who have reviewed and put up with my lack of updates.

**Chapter One:** Truth will out and an escape.

From the moment he arrived in the wizarding world, Harry was playing the part they all wanted. Everyone believed that Harry Potter was a naïve young man, who willingly followed the manipulations of Albus Dumbledore. Unknown to them all, Harry trusted no one especially after the overheard conversation between Dumbledore and the Minister of Magic at the end of his first year. It becomes a bit disconcerting when at the age of eleven you find out that two people of power have orchestrated you life from the moment you were born, even down to the death of your parents.

Dumbledore's grandfatherly attitude never effected Harry to begin with, but to find out that the senile old man was casting silent compulsion spells on you whenever he laid eyes upon you makes for a very ticked off young man. Even worse, is knowing that Dumbledore had sent him to the Dursley's knowing exactly how he would be treated, and encouraged it by paying them out of his own inheritance. But most of this was unknown to him at that point in time, as the years went by he learned more of the manipulations and plans that Dumbledore had put into motion concerning Harry and all around him.

Payment towards his supposed best friend to befriend him in the beginning was what hurt him the most. Knowing that Ron had only befriended him because of the money offered to him was more than he could bare. Hermione on the other hand had blatantly turned down any offers and befriended Harry simply because he saved her life in first year, their friendship grew into a familial bond after finding out about Ron's betrayal and Hermione found pleasure in using her considerable knowledge to make the red heads life at school most uncomfortable.

Ginny's role was even more un-seen and horrible. For a while Harry had been wondering why he had developed feelings for the youngest Weasley when from a young age he had discovered that he preferred the male variety over female. Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix, was the one to enlighten Harry to the fact that the feisty red head was having a variation love/compulsion potion put into his morning pumpkin juice once a week for two years. Dumbledore was apparently getting frustrated with how long it was taking the potion to work, not know that Harry's magic was slowly filtering the potion out of the young wizard's blood stream. The process wouldn't have taken so long had the barmy old coot not put a bind on Harry's magic after he was born.

When a young and rather handsome looking boy had come up to him in his fourth year Harry had no idea who he was, never seeing him around the school. When he was told that the boy was the human form of Fawkes, Harry near fell off of his seat. Fawkes, apparently, was an eight hundred year old Phoenix demon who took human form only when necessary. He relayed everything that Dumbledore had ever planned since his battle with the Dark Wizard Grindiwald, his reasoning for not telling Harry sooner about all the manipulations and plans was that he was unable to transform due to a spell placed upon him by Dumbledore when he first came across the demon a hundred years ago. It took him that hundred years to gather enough strength to break the spell and to shatter the bond that Dumbledore forced upon the Phoenix; he was now free to take his human form and had never been gladder for it.

During Harry's fifth year, Fawkes helped Harry in secret to remove all the spells put upon him by Dumbledore. So between Umbridge, DA meetings, studying for the OWLs and trying to not let the younger two Weasley's know that he knew about their betrayals, Harry was a very busy wizard. Hermione helped by finding a potion that would help to identify the types of spells and potions that had been used on Harry. The list was very long and it was a tedious and long task to try and remove them all. It was during this time that Harry found out about his true heritage.

"What do you mean by 'Demon heritage'? "

"Exactly how it sounds, Dumbledore has bound your Demon powers and forced you into a glamour at birth. I can't undo the spell because it is powered by Dumbledore; the only way it will cancel out is if Dumbledore dies. You know as well as I do that his death will not be happening anytime soon." The Phoenix demon replied.

"The only other way for it to be removed is forcibly by your magic when you come of age at seventeen. The only problem with that solution is that your magic will be so strong that the battle with Dumbledore's spell may kill you; obviously the old fool didn't look into the binding spell properly. To prevent your death I will have to try and weaken the spell so that come your seventeenth birthday, and the unlocking of your full power, the backlash won't be so severe but it will cause great pain."

"Well pain is better than death so I think I'll take the second option thanks." Was the reply from the young wizard.

"Then I will attempt to weaken the spell as much as I can during the summer holidays as it will be very time consuming and I believe your absence will be more noted here then at the Dursley's."

"That's an understatement; I can't even go to the toilet without running into one of Dumbledore's spies," the statement was said with contempt.

"Well, I hope to have all the other spells removed from your person by the end of the year, if only you would stop provoking the Defense teacher then you wouldn't have so many detentions to occupy most of your spare time." Was the derisive remark from the ancient demon.

"I can't help it; there is something about that woman that rubs me the wrong way. If I didn't know any better I would thing she was a demon."

"As far as I can tell she is human, though a terrible one at that."

HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP

By the end of the year all the spells, minus the glamour and bind on Harry's demon powers, had been eradicated. Fawkes, who preferred his birth name Hikari over the name that Dumbledore forced upon him had done a rather good job considering the vast amount of spells put upon the child. It was amazing how manipulative and cold hearted one man can be towards one person he deems unworthy. Unknown to Hikari, Harry was about to make a mistake that would set forth their plans by a year and piss off one over-rated old wizard.

When Sirius Black had died and Dumbledore had finally relented to tell him the prophecy he knew that he was being lied to yet again. After he had left Dumbledore's office he had been dragged into a dark class room and had found himself face to face with his Divination Professor, the same person to bring the prophecy to life almost sixteen years ago.

Flashback

"Professor, what is it you want?" Harry asked Trelawney after she locked the door and put up a silencing spell.

"Did Professor Dumbledore tell you the prophecy?" she asked him.

"Yes,"

"What did he tell you?" Trelawney asked as she sat down.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have Power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh

"That isn't the full prophecy, he's edited it."

"What is the real prophecy?" Harry asked as he tried to keep a hold of his anger.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have Power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives. Sixteen years shall pass until a former enemy is made an ally. Putting behind their childish rivalry they will escape the manipulations of an old man. Four unlikely souls will help and together they will cause the downfall of the Dark Lord. The one with the Power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." Trelawney recited.

"Malfoy," Harry said after a while. "It's Malfoy, I always wondered why he never really put an effort into the fights we had, unless there were other people around."

"You're right; he has already been to see Albus. When his parents were killed by Voldemort for being spies he came to the order and asked for help but Dumbledore didn't see any use in him so he turned him away." Trelawney told him.

"I'll have to find him and speak to him about this, thank you professor for telling me the true prophecy."

End Flashback

The atrocities that Dumbledore had committed just kept piling up and he seemed to have more and more people willing to go against him and his so called cause for the light. Harry knew that the many outweighed the one but when the one became the many he could no longer over look the old man's manipulations any further. It was time to put his plans into motion a lot earlier than he planned but if he could get Draco Malfoy onto his side then he may just have a chance to pull them off. Finding and convincing the Ice Prince of Slytherin was easier said than done.

Flashback

Harry had been looking for Draco since he found out about the prophecy; the other boy sure knew how to hide. There was only one week left of school before the holidays set in, so Harry had to act fast. He found the blonde sitting by the lake on Saturday morning after two days of searching for the elusive blonde.

Harry walked over to Draco and sat down next to him, they sat there in silence for a while until Draco broke the silence.

"What do you want Potter?"

"I heard you talked to Dumbledore," Harry said to him.

"So?" was the reply from the upset boy.

"I also heard that he was an asshole and pretty much told you to get stuffed."

"What are you on about Potter?" Draco asked as he finally turned to look at the boy.

"I found out what the prophecy was about that Voldemort wanted, only the one that Dumbledore told me wasn't the right one." Harry said, still not looking at him.

"Why are you telling me all of this Potter?" Draco asked him.

"Because Draco, I believe that you will be a great help in the defeat of Voldemort." Harry told him as he finally looked at Draco.

"You – you called me Draco."

"That is your name isn't it?" Harry replied with a barely noticeable smile on his lips.

Draco just stared at him as if he had grown another head, they had been fighting for years, it was something that Draco had needed to do to keep his father's spying a secret. And now Harry was asking him for help.

"You still haven't told me what you want." Draco told him.

"After I left Dumbledore's office I came across Professor Trelawney, she's the one who made the Prophecy and she told me that what Dumbledore told me was not the whole Prophecy. Then she told me the real one."

"What was it?" Draco asked, now intrigued.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have Power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives. Sixteen years shall pass until a former enemy is made an ally. Putting behind their childish rivalry they will escape the manipulations of an old man. Four unlikely souls will help and together they will cause the downfall of the Dark Lord. The one with the Power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." Harry replied to the now stunned Malfoy Heir.

"What does it mean?"

"It means that you are the boy it's talking about. You're the one destined to help me rid this world of the foulest evil it has ever known." Harry told him.

"How can you be sure that the prophecy is referring to me?"

"Who else in this school have I got a childish rivalry with?

"Good point, okay Potter what else do you have to say?"

End Flashback

They had sat there on that rock for most of the day; Harry filled the young Malfoy in on what had been happening since their first year at school. He did leave out some things though, including the part about him being a demon, he wasn't sure he could trust Draco that much quiet yet. They made plans to leave the Wizarding world to train; if they stayed then Dumbledore would take drastic measures to pit them against each other. They had to make sure that didn't happen. With less than a week left of school they had to act quickly, they organised for Draco to meet Harry at the Leaky Cauldron on his birthday they would then leave to one of Harry's properties left to him by his parents. If all things go as planned then Dumbledore shouldn't find out about their disappearance till school started back, especially with Hermione running interference with Ron, who still thought they were his friends.

HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP/YYH

The night before Harry's sixteenth birthday found Harry sitting on his bed at the Dursley's waiting for midnight to strike. Once the clock struck twelve he would be sixteen and the emancipation papers from the goblins will have gone into effect making him a legal adult in both the muggle and wizarding world.

As Harry was waiting he noticed a dark shadow against the night sky, steadily making its way towards Privett Drive. Once it got closer he recognized it as an owl, though he didn't know who it was from. Harry opened his bedroom window and waited for said owl to enter, when it did the bird dropped a letter on Harry's lap then promptly flew back out the window.

"Who could be sending me a letter at this hour?" Harry asked himself as he opened the letter, not sensing any charms upon it.

_To Our Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter then your mother and I have died. We are sorry to have left you but hope it was whilst protecting you. There are some things that you need to know about yourself and about your mother and I. To begin with, neither of us is human which means neither are you. Both your mother and I are Fire Demons and like you Dumbledore bound our powers to keep us in check, which is why we would have perished that night. Unfortunately the spell cannot be broken before your seventeenth birthday unless Dumbledore dies or removes the spell himself, seeing how unlikely either of those two are you will have to wait another year._

_There is a house in Japan that my father bought years ago so that we could be closer to the Makai. Dumbledore doesn't know its location so he will not be able to find you there. You will find allies in the Malfoy's and with Severus Snape who should still be the current Potions Master at Hogwarts. I'm sorry that we are not around to explain all of this to you but hopefully one of the people we mentioned can help._

_Know that we will always love you,_

_Mum and Dad._

"I guess they weren't expecting the Malfoy's to be found out and killed. I don't know what they were thinking about in suggesting Snape though."

The parts about his potions master and the binding on his parents were the only parts of the letter that shocked him. As far as he knew his father hated the potions teacher. Noticing that the clock now read 12:05, Harry grabbed his trunk after shrinking it then quietly left his room. Thankfully he made it out of the house without alerting the occupants.

Once Harry reached the street he pulled out his wand and flagged down the Knight Bus, upon entering Harry paid his fare and sat on a bed at the back. There were four passengers to get off before him so he had a bit of a wait before he arrived at his final destination for the night.

HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP

**A/N:** well there is the first chapter revised, hopefully you all like it. I have no idea what town in Japan Yu Yu Hakusho is based in so all that will be mentioned are the school's name. I don't even remember why I made them magical creatures before when the story is supposed to be about demons, oh well its fixed now and will continue down this route. Draco's Demon will be revealed in the next chapter and so will more information on the rest of Harry's allies.


	2. A Plan Begins to Form

**Author: **Darkalli (aka Dark_Shadow_Soul_Stealer)

**Title:** The Demon's Within Us!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho

**Warning's: **Slash, violence, crossover, AU, language

**Pairings: **Harry/Hiei, Draco/Kurama, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina, Severus/Remus, Neville/Luna (only if you are really paying attention), Hermione/Jin and Hikari/Touya.

**Author's Note: **Here is the next updated chapter.

**Chapter Two: **A Plan Begins to Form

When Harry woke the next day he noticed Hedwig perched at the end of his bed at The Leaky Cauldron, it didn't matter where he went the owl was always able to find him. Wiping the sleep from his eyes then putting on his glasses (he couldn't wait until the bind on his powers was lifted), Harry changed into the least ugly looking set of his Dudley hand me downs then left his room. Looking at his watch Harry noted that Draco should be arriving in an hour's time and that it may be best if he ate breakfast first. He had plans to go to Gringotts to sort out his affairs and to find out where the home in Japan was located.

Harry had just finished his breakfast when the young Malfoy heir turned up, they greeted each other and after Harry paid for his breakfast the pair exited the pub and opened the entrance to Diagon Alley. Their first stop was the bank so that Draco could withdraw money and Harry could see the Goblin in charge of the Potter vaults.

"How much money should we withdraw?" Draco asked as they ascended the stairs to the bank.

"We need to find out what the exchange rate is first, we'll be better off flying to Japan. If we get there by magical means then Dumbledore can easily play the illegal immigrant act, this way we're covered. We can also find out if the Goblins can help us to get passports and citizenship papers." Harry replied as they entered the bank.

"If we want to stay under the old codgers radar then we may need to change our names, it will help us to blend in too. We should also use the Language Barrier charm." Draco told his companion.

"What is that exactly?"

"It's a charm that allows the castor to learn any language instantly, it makes visiting other countries so much easier. I'm not sure what the spell is but I'm pretty sure the Goblins will know." Draco informed as they walked up to the next available Goblin.

"What business do you have?" the Goblin asked the boys

"I would like to make a withdrawal and my companion would like to speak with the manager of the Potter accounts."

"Just a moment," the Goblin replied as he motioned over a free Goblin to assist the two wizards. "Follow Griphook, he will take you both where you need to go."

Three hours later the pair left the bank with all their plans set in motion, they both had wizarding money converted into the muggle pound so they could buy their tickets to get them to Japan. Along with the money was the deed and the keys to their new home, apparently it was still in very good condition as there was a caretaker hired by the Potter family to keep the house and grounds in peek living conditions. That was one less thing for them to worry about. The house itself was rather large and set in the middle of a small forest, it came complete with a dojo and weapons storage. The wards were created with demon magic so hopefully they would withstand against Dumbledore's stubbornness and keep the boys hidden from him.

Their next stop was a clothing store, good guy or not Draco refused to be seen with Potter dressed as he was. With full access to his vaults, with Dumbledore no longer able to pilfer money, Harry now had the funds to change his wardrobe from shabby to descent. With Draco's great taste, according to him, they were able to get Harry some descent clothing. With them living in the muggle world they would have to shop for muggle clothes but they both decided to leave that till they got to Japan.

"Right that's all the clothing out of the way, it's lunchtime now so we should head back to The Leaky Cauldron and have something to eat before heading into muggle London to get our tickets." Harry suggested as they exited the clothing store.

"Do you know where we have to go to get the tickets?"

"Yeah, I went with my uncle once when he had to pick up their tickets for their holiday to France last year. Seeing as neither of us have a phone it will be easier if we went to the airport and bought the tickets there."

"Alright, well we'll have our lunch first then head out."

**Half an hour later.**

"So the letter said that professor Snape would be an ally?"

"Yea but last I heard he was a spy for Dumbledore and I don't know if I can trust him so easily, even if my father said I could."

"I could always send him a letter just enquiring about his relationship with your mother and father. Maybe see what he thinks of me befriending you; I'll just say that it's something that I'm thinking about."Draco suggested.

"Alright, we'll wait and see what the reply is before looking into it further. Maybe drop a hint about Dumbledore's manipulations and see how he reacts."

"On another topic, let's pay our bill and head out."

"Where can I take you boys?"

"Heathrow airport please, the international section." Harry asked as he shut the door of the taxi.

"No problem."

"I think we should get first class, I'm guessing that the trip will be rather long and what better way to spend it then in comfort." Harry suggested as they pulled out into traffic.

"Whatever you think is best; so long as I get fed them I'm perfectly happy."

"Who would have thought that a Malfoy would like food so much?"

"Hey, I'm a growing boy I need sustenance."

"You're already six feet tall, and you haven't even finished growing yet."

"All Malfoy's are tall, it comes with the de- never mind."

"What were you going to say?"

"Nothing, we can continue this conversation when we get back."

The rest of the trip was passed in silence. Two hours later and another taxi ride found the boys in Harry's room at The Leaky Cauldron with their tickets stowed away for the next day. They would be leaving for Japan at 1:00pm the next day. With the nine hour time difference between London and Tokyo they would arrive in Japan's capital city at 10:00am the day after they left, Draco still didn't understand the mechanics of muggle transport. They then had a one hour stop over before their three hour flight to their final destination, followed by an hour cab ride from the airport to their new home. By the time the pair of them would arrive they would be beyond exhausted and jet lagged to boot. Harry was glad that he had the foresight to send a message to the head house elf to have the house ready and habitable for two over the next three days.

They were discussing what to put into the letter to professor Snape when flames lit up the centre of the room and Hikari appeared. Draco near jumped out of his shoes upon seeing the Phoenix Demon, Harry was pretty sure that he heard the blonde give out a little girly squeal too.

"Hikari, what are you doing here? Does the old fool know you have left?" Harry asked his new friend as said demon walked over to the only available seat and sat down.

"He does now. Somehow he found out that you were missing from your relatives and has called an Order meeting to help find you. Since you sorted out your vaults and your inheritance from the late Sirius Black, the Order of the Phoenix has been locked out of the Black house with Remus the only one allowed to enter."

"Crap! Does he know where I am?"

"Not as yet but I was forced to show myself when they started talking about bringing you back by force and warding the Dursley house so you couldn't leave unless Dumbledore collects you himself. The old fool almost had a heart attack when he realized his spell upon me was no more. I burnt a sizeable hole in his desk before teleporting out of the school."

"Oh I wish I was a fly on the wall when he saw you change."

"Um, am I the only one in this room that has no idea what's going on?" Draco asked to other two occupants of the room.

"Oh! Draco. Sorry. This is Hikari, formally known as Dumbledore's Phoenix familiar Fawkes; Dumbledore captured him in the Makai a hundred years ago and forced a bond upon him. The spell prevented him from utilizing his full power and taking his human form. Once his strength built back up he was able to overpower Dumble's spell and utilize his full power again."

"How did he manage to overpower a demon like you?" Draco asked.

"I was weak from a previous battle and nowhere near strong enough to fight him; he overpowered me in my weakened state and cast the spell upon me. Because of how low my Yoki was at the time I was unable to break the spell, the spell itself slowed down my regenerative power and it took a hundred years to regenerate."

"What kind of coward attacks someone who is already weak without him making things worse?"

"Dumbledore apparently." was the reply from Harry.

"So you're the one that helped take all the spells off of Harry over the school year?"

"Yes, I am. It was a long and hard task, Dumbledore had cast a lot of compulsion and memory charms on Harry. He even put a block on his Demon powers."

"Wait, what demon powers?"

"You didn't tell him?"

"I didn't know how he would react."

"Trust me, he has his own little secret that he hasn't told you either."

"What secret?"

"I'm a demon too."

"Huh? Since when?"

"Since I was born, both of my parents were fox demons, that's why Voldemort recruited them. He was hoping to get demons on his side but so far he's only managed to get Vampires, Werewolves and Dementor's on his side. It's only a matter of time before he is able to get through the barrier between the Makai and the human world so he can start recruiting." Was the long winded explanation from the now revealed fox.

"Well that makes more sense, foxes are vain creatures and you're as vain as they come." Harry joked.

"Hey, I am not vain."

"You are so; if your hair isn't perfect then you spend forever in front of a mirror fixing it."

"Bite me Harry."

"Once my demon side is released I will."

"Alright children, enough bickering. When need to get the pair of you somewhere safe until you leave tomorrow." Hikari cut in. It has been a hundred years since he has had to deal with young demons, at least he hasn't lost his touch.

"My family has a safe house that no one knows about, ironically enough they called it the Fox Hole. We'll be safe there till we leave tomorrow." Draco suggested as he got up to shrink his shopping and place it in his pocket.

Harry did the same then instructed Hedwig to start making her way to their new home in Japan, hopefully she would be there by the time they arrived themselves. Once the owl had left and Harry paid for an extra two days on the room to throw the Order off, Draco pulled out the port key that every Malfoy was given to take them to the Demon family's hideout. On the count of three they were gone quicker then they came. By the end of the next day they would be long gone with Dumbledore none the wiser.

**A/N:** Yay, second chapter revised. I hope you like the new route this story is taking, I think it has more potential than the previous version.


	3. Flight and Memories

**Author: **Darkalli (aka Dark_Shadow_Soul_Stealer)

**Title:** The Demon's Within Us!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho

**Warning's: **Slash, violence, crossover, AU, language

**Pairings: **Harry/Hiei, Draco/Kurama, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina, Severus/Remus, Neville/Luna (only if you are really paying attention), Hermione/Jin and Hikari/Touya.

**Author's Note: **And here is the next, I was hoping to have this one up last night but it took until one o'clock in the morning for my son to finally fall asleep. Hopefully I can get the next three chapters up today, fingers crossed.

**Chapter Three: **Flight and Memories

**Flashback**

Griphook lead Harry and Draco to the Potter accounts managers office, it took a good ten minutes for them to navigate the halls leading to the wing containing all the account managers. Hopefully they could get everything sorted as well as their names changed to stay under Dumbledore's radar. The Language Barrier spell would be a great advantage as well, arriving in a new country without knowing the language would make blending in very difficult. It was a good thing that Draco knew more about the wizarding world than Harry did, it would make things so much easier than if the blonde wasn't with him.

They arrived in front of large double doors made of stained oak; Griphook knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Once the Goblin inside the office gave permission to enter, Griphook opened the door and preceded the two wizards.

"Master Graphorn, this is the young Potter heir. He wishes to sort out the Potter accounts." Griphook announced as he stopped in front of the account managers desk.

"Ah, Mister Potter. I was wondering when I would be seeing you, you were meant to come here when you first started at Hogwarts but no worries, you are here now and we can finally sort out your affairs."

Harry and Draco sat in the seats in front of the desk as Griphook bowed out of the room, closing the door behind him. Graphorn rose from his seat and walked to the filing cabinets that lined the left hand side of the office; he pulled open a draw and pulled out a relatively thick folder. He then went to the right side of the room and opened a draw there then pulled out another thick file.

"With the death of the late Sirius Black I can now pull this file and go through it. I have been the Black family accountant for longer than the Potter's. Before going into hiding, Sirius Black had a will written up that stated you as his heir." Graphorn explained at Harry's curious look toward the second file in the Goblin's hands.

"Sirius made me his heir?" Harry asked.

"Yes, as the oldest remaining Black by blood, your godfather was the head of all the Black vaults and properties. Per his instructions, the change in his will was kept from everyone until you could be notified."

"Okay, so what does his will say?" Harry asked.

"It's more a letter to you than a will," the Goblin replied as he opened the Black file and retrieved the letter before passing it to Harry.

_Dear Harry,_

_If you're reading this then I am dead, what's the bet that it was my deranged cousin that finally did me in. Bella always did hate me, especially when I became head of the family and cut her off financially. Oh well, it's not my problem anymore but I sincerely hope you make the bitch suffer._

_There are some things that I need to let you in on and they involve people you never expected. For starters, the animosity between professor Snape and the Marauders was nothing but a farce. We are actually all rather close friends, but with how manipulative Dumbledore can be we had to keep said friendship a secret. Severus is a spy in Voldemort's ranks, because of his demon heritage (yes you read that right) Severus' skills were sought after by Dumbledore._

_It also didn't help that his mate turned out to be a werewolf, that's right Moony is Sev's mate. Severus had a thing for Moony in school but Remus was still fighting with his inner wolf at the time so nothing came of it. Though I know they still care a great deal about each other but are too stubborn to do anything about it. Maybe you can help in that regard._

_On another note are the Malfoy's, I know that you haven't had the best track record with the young Malfoy air but fox demons can be rather vain and self obsessed, which wouldn't have made Draco's attitude any more bearable. Like Severus they are demons and spies for the light side, they can be just as helpful to you._

_From the conversation we had earlier in the year then I am guessing that you have discovered the truth about your own demon side. I wish I could have given you the information that you needed but I wasn't sure of how much you really knew at the time and honestly what help would I have been when the only one who could break the spell is the old fool._

_Anyway, onto the legal matters at hand. I've left everything to you with the exception of a couple of vaults; I've given a vault to Remy along with the deed to Grimmauld Place. I have also left a vault for Andromeda and her family, I know my mother blasted her out of the family so this is the best I can do. As for everything else, it's all yours to do with as you please. As long as Dumbledore doesn't get his hands on any of the artifacts or money then I'll be happy_

_I think that I've rambled on enough; prank to your heart's content and give Dumbledore and Voldemort hell. I hope you can grow to your full potential my little marauder and make people's lives hell along the way._

_Love the best prankster at Hogwarts (and the best godfather ever),_

_Padfoot._

"That was rather long winded for him, but at least it explains about Snape." Harry spoke as he folded the letter back up and place it on the desk.

"The mentioned vaults have already been put into the hands of their new owners, all you need to do now is sign the paperwork stating that you are now the Black heir and no one will be able to dispute it." Graphorn informed the young man as he pulled yet another set of papers from out of the Black file.

Harry signed the appropriate place on the paperwork and it was sent off to be processed, next up was to sort out the Potter affairs.

**End Flashback**

"Harry, come on. The plane is calling for first class to start boarding." Draco broke the young man out of his musings.

The two young men and their newest companion stood up from their seats, grabbed their bags then headed to their gate. Harry wasn't looking forward to the twelve hour trip across time zones but at least he would have time to think, and sleep if Draco would only stop his incessant chatter about the upcoming flight. They walked toward the appropriate gate and showed their tickets before boarding the plane, they were shown to their seats before they were left to settle in.

"These look rather comfortable."

"Hmm, I've only ever been on a plane once and that was when I was eight. My relatives couldn't find anyone to watch me so they had to take me with them."

"I've been trapped in my animal form for a hundred years, they didn't have this kind of contraption back then," Hikari informed them as he took his seat." I'm a bit iffy about this whole thing; I'm used to being in control of where I go. Having a human control a giant flying metal thing doesn't make me feel any better."

Harry just laughed and buckled his belt; it would be about an hour for all the other passengers to board before they could be on their way. Until then Harry had more to contemplate, especially the conversation with his family bank manager after all the affairs with Sirius was sorted out.

**Flashback**

Graphorn got up from his desk to return the Black file to its rightful place, and then re-took his place behind his desk to open up the Potter file. The Potter file wasn't as thick as the Black's, considering the Potter's had only been in the human realm for about four hundred years. Demons didn't really need Goblin's to take care of their affairs but when you try to blend in with the rest of the human population it is best to do so. Even over the span of four hundred years the Potter's had accumulated a lot of money due in part to some very smart investments in both the wizarding world and muggle world.

"The Potter family was founded by your great-grandfather Masaru, he brought his mate Kaito (yes a male) to the human realm to keep him safe. Kaito was the only survivor of his clan after your great-grandfathers clan wiped them out. They weren't all that impressed when Masaru mated with the young demon, and against Masaru's father's wishes the clan revolted and tried to kill his mate." Graphorn informed them.

"Because of this, they ended up losing their first child and Masaru swore never to return to his clan. They escaped through a week point in the barrier between the worlds and slowly made their way to Europe which was rich in magical energies. The best way to hide his mate was to blend in so they created the Potter name and joined the wizarding world. It was another hundred years before his mate was ready to try for another child."

"What happened to them? I didn't even know about them and I've never met my grandparents." Harry asked the Goblin.

"Your great-grandparents and grandparents went back to the Makai before you were born, as far as they know your father is still alive and you don't exist. When they decided to return your father wanted to stay with his friends and he had already met your mother. We have been unable to find them in Makai to inform them of the news and wards on the wizarding world have made it hard for them to find out through demon means." Graphorn informed the young demon.

"So not only will I have to train to beat old Moldy Shorts but I'll have to try and find my family as well so they can know about yet another death in the family by other means?"

"Correct, I am not too sure about what their clan name is now. We don't even know if they have re-merged with their original clan or not," Graphorn handed over photos of his family so he would know who to look for.

"Thank you. Does this mean that you know where the house is in Japan that my family built?" Harry asked as he looked at the photo. He noticed that he had developed more of Kaito's looks than any other but there was a bit of his grandfather mixed in as well.

Graphorn pulled another parchment out of the folder and handed it to Harry; upon closer look the young demon noticed that it was the deed to his family's home in Japan. Attached were the keys to the grounds and all buildings, from the looks of it the lands the house was situated upon were very vast and the house was rather large. Harry folded the parchment and slipped it into his cloak pocket; he now had a location so the task of buying their plane tickets had just become easier.

**End of Flashback**

As Harry came out of his memories he noticed that the plane had already taken off and Hikari had fallen asleep in the seat behind them. Because of his exotic beauty, Hikari was garnering quite an audience from the female occupants of first class including the stewardess that was in charge of first class. The demon was completely unaware of all the eyes upon him which proved to Harry that the demon was in a rather deep sleep. He must really not like flying by other means.

Draco on the other hand was well aware of all the stares directed at him, vain fox that he was,. Even though he was obviously engrossed in the book he was currently reading, the young lord was preening at all the attention he was getting. Harry just scoffed and rolled his eyes before turning back to look out the window of the plane. They were to high up to see anything of significance but Harry had always liked being up high so it was still a good view in his opinion.

Pulling his eyes away from the view Harry reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the photo Graphorn had given him the day before. He had absolutely no idea how he was going to even begin looking for them; he didn't even know where the barrier between worlds was let alone how to get through it. Maybe Hikari would be able to help him in that regard, hell maybe the Phoenix demon knew his family. There was nothing wrong with hoping.

"Harry? What has you thinking so hard?" Draco asked as he looked up from his book.

"You really need to start calling me by me new name Daichi."

"Sorry, force of habit. It will take some getting used to; I still can't believe that Harry isn't even your real name."

"I know but my dad wanted to stick to family tradition and gave me a Japanese name on my true birth certificate. At least it makes hiding from Dumble's so much easier."

"It's a good thing he never knew that part about your family then," the blonde replied as he went back to his book.

Harry made a noise of agreement as he was pulled into another memory about the meeting with the ever surprising Goblin bank accountant.

**Flashback**

"This next document is a copy of your birth certificate; the original will stay in this file to enable us to duplicate it in case of loss or damage to any copies." Graphorn said as he handed the parchment to Harry.

"But I already have my birth certificate."

"You have the wizarding version. Conforming to family tradition your father gave you a Japanese name for your real birth certificate, the one you currently have is the wizarding version giving you the Potter name. The human last name that your family has been using in Japan was Takahashi, so your name would be pronounced as Takahashi, Daisuke when you introduce yourself to the locals."

"Well that will save me from having to come up with a new name whilst we're here. We'll only need to come up with a new name for Draco then. "

"I can have the papers drawn up and filed before you leave, if that is all then I can have the master key for both the Black and Potter vaults delivered for you along with a wizarding master card which is similar to a muggle card. It will give you access to your vaults without you having to visit a branch." Graphorn informed him as he got up to get the forms he mentioned.

After the account manager sent off the signed papers with Draco's new name, both boys were then led back out to the front of the bank so they could both pick up their wizard cards with their new names printed on them in both English and Japanese.

**End of Flashback**

It was the stewardess that broke him out of his memories this time as she stopped by their seats to give them their dinner. Only eight more hours to go before they reached their destination, maybe after dinner he might have a sleep. He needed to rest his brain for a while, that and the flight may go faster if he slept through it.

**A/N: **I was hoping to have this chapter up earlier today but something always seemed to pull me from the keyboard. Hope you like this and I'm hoping to have the next up by the end of the day, if not then it will be up tomorrow.


	4. Always Plan Ahead

**Author: **Darkalli (aka Dark_Shadow_Soul_Stealer)

**Title:** The Demon's Within Us!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho

**Warning's: **Slash, violence, crossover, AU, language

**Pairings: **Harry/Hiei, Draco/Kurama, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina, Severus/Remus, Neville/Luna (only if you are really paying attention), Hermione/Jin and Hikari/Touya.

**Author's Note: **I didn't get a chance to get this chapter done last night, but here it is now. I'm going to refer to Harry and Draco by their new names from now on which will be Daisuke (Harry) and Daichi (Draco). I don't know if it's been used before but I'm just going to call the town they live in Sarayashiki, makes it easier to use the name of Yusuke's school then to make up my own. The school is fictional anyway so that's even easier.

"Blah" = English

'_Blah'_ = Japanese

'_**Blah'**_ = Parseltongue

**Chapter Four: **Always Plan Ahead

Harry barely remembered the journey from the airport to the house, he was so tired that he just wanted to find the nearest soft surface and collapse onto it. Their lay-over in Tokyo was uneventful and there next flight seemed to pass by faster than they thought it would. It took the whole flight for Daichi to stop calling Daisuke, Harry and for him to get used to hearing his own new name. They all stayed upright enough to be led to their rooms before kicking off their shoes and going to sleep.

They slept through the rest of the day and into the next morning. When Daisuke finally came out of his room he trudged down the stairs and headed toward the kitchen. The sight that greeted him made him want to snicker. Daichi was sitting at the breakfast bar with his head resting on his arms whilst Hikari was in front of the stove staring at it wonder how to work it.

"I'm guessing you're both hungry?" he asked as he walked further into the room.

"I was fed from a bowl for a hundred years and before that I just hunted for my meal. I don't even know what half of this stuff even is." Hikari informed him as he moved over to sit next to Daichi.

"House Elves." replied Daichi as though it explained it all.

"Well then, aren't you lucky that I know how to cook? Guess that was the only upside to living with the Dursley's." Harry informed as he started looking through the fully stocked kitchen for something to cook.

It seems sending that note ahead to his family's house elves to have the house ready for them turned out to be a smart idea. Upon their arrival the day before they had discovered that the house elf occupying the house was only there for the upkeep of the house. It usually resided at Potter manner but had been staying there over the past couple of days so it could have the house ready for actual people, which meant the house elf had to go and do shopping to stock the kitchen.

Harry found the ingredients to whip up some omelets for him and his housemates; he may have to look into learning some of the more local dishes. It was something to look into and he had two guinea pigs in the house to test all the new food on. The book he had read on the plane was rather informative about all Japanese traditions; he found their New Year celebrations to be rather interesting.

"Are we going to go shopping after breakfast?" Draco asked as he finally lifted his head from his arms.

"Yea, the only things we have are what we brought with us. That's not a lot considering we only brought a carry bag each." Harry replied as he slid the first omelet onto a plate and put it in front of the blonde.

"I have no money," Hikari informed them as Harry turned back to the stove.

"That's alright, I have plenty Hikari. After all the help you have been to me over the last year it is the least I can do for you."

"Once I can find a way back to the Makai I can see if my home is still intact, hopefully with all my possessions included."

"It's been a hundred years, what are the chances of that?" Draco asked the Phoenix.

"Demons have very strong wards of their own; hopefully they have not worn down over the years."

"Alright we'll add that onto the list of what we need to get done, we'll also need to buy materials that will help us in learning to fight and control our demon powers. Well it will be theory for me until these binds are gone, but Dai, you will need to study the text that your mother and father left for you."

Draco nodded as he finished off the last of his breakfast, "After we've done our shopping I'll bring them down and we can look over them."

The rest of breakfast past in relative silence, each were thinking about what they would need to buy. Most of the demon books they could find in the wizarding alley in Tokyo, thankfully Hikari could just teleport them there using his flames. They were pretty sure that Hermione would be able to find any other books that they needed, probably even ones they didn't need too.

Thinking of Hermione reminded Daisuke that he needed to send her a message letting her know that they had arrived safely. The brunette could get rather violent when she wanted too which made her a force to be reckoned with. It was Kind of funny that three demons could be so easily intimidated by a mere human, but said human could pack a mean right hook. Daichi was testament to that after the Buckbeak fiasco in third year, he had a rather bad headache after that event and it was hard to get rid of. The blonde suspected that the feisty Gryffindor had unconsciously put some of her magic into her fist which had contributed to the force behind it.

Either way, the young witch would be a great asset to them whilst they trained. She was also a good set of eyes and ears at Hogwarts, with Hermione's help they would be able to keep track of what ever Dumbledore was planning during the school year.

HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP

"Well, that was a rather eventful trip." Daichi said as the three demons landed in the front yard after their trip to the wizarding alley in Tokyo.

"At least we got what we needed."

"That place was a mad house; Diagon Alley is nowhere near that busy, even when it's close to school time."

The boys had spent a good three hours of their morning searching through Mahou Alley, Tokyo's wizarding district. It was a lot larger then Diagon Alley and there were more shops, it was also more updated than England. They really needed to get with the twenty first century; muggle's were advanced in so many ways that integrating their technology into Wizarding society would be a great benefit. Even Daichi agreed with that after seeing what Japan had made available to their wizarding population, they benefited from it in so many ways.

"I think we may need to convert the downstairs study into a library, with the amount of books that we have we are going to need the space." Hikari suggested as he finished placing his load on the floor in the entry hall.

"I'll ask Hermione if she can track down any wizarding architects to come in and do the job, a muggle one will take too long." Harry suggested as he walked towards the kitchen.

"I'll start on lunch if you guys want to start unpack our purchases, after that we can head into town and do any other shopping we need to do."

The other two agreed before Daichi pulled out his wand and reversed the shrinking charm on their purchases. With the amount of books they now, a library would be very beneficial. A wizarding contractor would make the job easier and, depending on what they wanted, the job would only take a couple of days compared to a muggle contractor.

"We should leave them in the living room until the library can be done." Hikari suggested as he started to sort the books into categories.

"Alright, that would be easier then leaving them in the bags."

"The supplies from Hermione should be arriving in the next couple of days. It would be quicker with magic but old Dumble's would be too suspicious by that kind of delivery, no one will pay attention if Hermione sends muggle mail." Daisuke added as he walked back into the room.

"I only made a light meal, we need to hurry and leave so we can get our other shopping done before it gets too late."

Daichi smiled then started to head to the kitchen, "Fine by me, as long as it's food then I'm happy."

HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP

"Right, so what is our first stop?" Daichi asked as they reached the main shopping district of down town Sarayashiki.

"I think we may be better off starting small then work our way up to the bigger items like clothes." Daisuke suggested as he led the way to a small shop on the left side of the street that proclaimed to sell stationary and school supplies.

"I'd prefer parchment but muggle paper is easier to write on and the pens are easier as well, you don't have to keep dipping them in ink." Daisuke said as he stopped at a shelf lined with different sized books.

The other two nodded in agreement as they started to look through the selections. The muggle's had a lot more variety and Daichi was fascinated with all the different shapes and colours of the pens and pencils.

By the time they were done, each had two bags of supplies. They exited the store and continued to head down the street. On the next block they came across a shoe store. Half an hour later, they exited carrying two more bags each. They continued to wander around for a bit longer before they came across a clothing store that they all agreed on.

This time it took them an hour to pick out all the clothes they would each need. As Daisuke finished paying for their purchases he asked the shop keeper if he knew where they could find a store that sold training equipment.

'_Two blocks down that way, on the right side of the street.'_ The young man directed as he pointed in the direction they needed.

'_Thank you,'_ Daisuke replied with a bow before exiting the store and heading in the direction pointed.

"I have a list of equipment that we will need, there is a dojo out the back but the equipment is very outdated." Daisuke informed the others.

"What do we need?" Daichi asked as they crossed the street.

"A lot of stuff according to Hermione, she gave me a list before we left so I could see what the dojo had and what we would need. I didn't know at the time that I would have to replace all of the equipment." Daisuke replied.

The other two made noises of understanding as they continued down the street towards their destination. Hopefully they would be able to get all the equipment delivered, there was no way that any of them could carry it all around with them and they didn't want to risk being caught shrinking their purchases.

The store had a few customers in it when they entered with a few employees scattered amongst them. Daisuke led the way towards the nearest one and inquired about home delivery.

'_You need to spend over three hundred dollars to get free home delivery.'_ The young salesman informed them.

'_Perfect, I'm pretty sure our purchases will total higher than that.' _Daisuke said before thanking him for his help and then walking over to a display of grappling shorts.

"We should get a couple pairs of these each, as well as Judo pants." Daisuke informed them as he reached for a white pair in his size.

After picking their clothing, the boys headed over towards the equipment. There were several displays of focus targets in varying sizes and styles. They then moved onto the training mats and decided on the jigsaw one, next came several variants of Thai Pads then they headed towards the speed bags towards the back of the store.

"We should leave the weapons for when we find someone to train us, no offense Hikari but there is only so much you can teach us before we need someone with more experience." Daisuke said as they pushed their carts towards the front of the store.

"None taken, you will be better off finding a master from the wizarding world, less to explain."

"That idea has merit; we'll look into it tomorrow."

After the assistant rang up their items for them, Daisuke filled out the delivery form then handed over his card to pay for the purchases.

'_Your purchases should arrive by lunch time tomorrow.'_ The young man behind the counter informed them as he filed the delivery form.

'_Thank you.'_ The three demons said as they bowed then made for the exit.

They were going to head further down the street when Daisuke noticed a pet store tucked in between two larger stores on the other side of the street. Daisuke motioned for the other two to follow him then he headed to the crossing. It was a rather small shop with a faded sign above it; barely anyone gave it a glance as they walked past.

The bell above the door made a small tinkling sound as Daisuke pushed it open, the inside of the store was even drearier than the outside. The only light was what came in through the front window, casting shadows over most of the cages in the front of the store. Most of the cages contained various types of reptiles, ranged from tree lizards to iguanas. What caught Daisuke's attention though was the faint voice he could hear from the back of the store. At first he thought it was the owner until he spotted a terrarium with a snake that was about five feet long with light olive brown scales overlaid with elongated emerald green scales edged in yellow. Now that he was closer, Daisuke was able to understand what the snake was saying.

'_**Stupid humans keeping me caged. Come closer little man child and I'll bite you.'**_

'_**Really, is that anyway to speak?' **_Daisuke hissed at the agitated snake.

The snake's head rose as it got closer to the glass, _**'you speak the tongue of serpents young master?'**_

'_**Yes. What kind of sssnake are you?'**_

'_**I am an Okinawa Habu. We are of magical origin, though the humans have confused us with being normal. We have been sought after by many wizards to be familiars; we are also hunted for our scales and eggs for potion ingredients.'**_

'_**How would you like to come with me? You will be free to roam the grounds of my home as long as you only bite those with ill intent toward the people in my home." **_Daisuke asked.

'_**I would most enjoy my freedom young master. Yes, I shall come with you.'**_

Daisuke nodded and then reached into the terrarium and lifted the snake, the weight was comforting as he settled the snake about his neck then headed toward the owner who was looking at the young boy rather curiously.

'_You must have a talent with snakes young man, other than me that snake has gone to bite anyone stupid enough to reach in.'_

'_I would like to buy this snake, please.'_ Daisuke said as he pulled out his credit card.

Daisuke paid for the snake then headed out of the store with Daichi and Hikari close behind him. Neither said a word about the new member of their group as they started heading back the way they had come.

"I'd say we are done for the day, let's head back to the house." Daisuke suggested to his other companions.

"I second that, I'm hungry." Daichi said as they continued to walk.

Things had just gotten more interesting.

HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP

**A/N:** Yay, another chapter. The next chapter is going to skip ahead a year, so I will be introducing the Yu Yu characters. Wonder how that meeting is going to go.


	5. The Calm before the Storm!

**Author: **Darkalli (aka Dark_Shadow_Soul_Stealer)

**Title:** The Demon's Within Us!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho

**Warning's: **Slash, violence, crossover, AU, language

**Pairings: **Harry/Hiei, Draco/Kurama, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina, Severus/Remus, Neville/Luna (only if you are really paying attention), Hermione/Jin and Hikari/Touya.

**Author's Note: **My computer crashed! Luckily I have a younger brother whose computer skills I can utilise for free. Now my computer is all fixed and I am even more thankful that I backed up all of my stuff onto my external hard drive. Thanks to all those that reviewed, now here is the next chapter.

"English"

'_**Parseltongue'**_

'_Japanese'_

**Chapter Five:** The Calm before the Storm!

Almost a year had passed since the three yokai had escaped from Wizarding Britain, everything had gone rather smoothly and Dumbledore was still none the wiser about their location. Four days after their arrival in Sarayashiki, Hermione had gotten in contact with them to let them know about a Martial Arts Master who was also a Wizard. Kenji had helped both boys in any area that Hikari couldn't help in; his grand-daughter had become quite smitten with the Phoenix yokai. The six year olds crush on the eight hundred year old yokai provided great amusement to both Daisuke and Daichi, the pair spent a lot of time teasing the much older yokai.

Kenji Yamamoto is a very well respected Wizard; he mastered magical dueling at the age of sixteen and became a master in martial arts at thirty five. He is well known for incorporating both muggle martial arts and wizard dueling, making for a very unique technique. He married his best friend, Takumi Kobayashi when they were twenty. Takumi's father disowned him when he refused to marry a witch, but they reconciled after Takumi almost died during the birth of their youngest children. Takumi is the Potions Master at Mahoutokoro (Japan's wizarding school) so the boys were always supplied with top of the line potions for free.

Their eldest son, Takeo, along with his wife also helped out with the boys schooling. Takeo is the Transfiguration Professor at Mahoutokoro and his wife is the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. The boys were also taught Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astrology and Charms. Along with their magical schooling, Hikari taught them what he could in regards to demon magic. Demon wards were more powerful then wizard wards and they needed to learn to determine between the two different forms. Their training was long and arduous but it was well worth it in the end, they needed to know all they could to defeat Voldemort and his band of Corpse Munchers.

They had also managed to make a couple of enemies as well, Daisuke more so than Daichi. There were three boys that were top ranked at Yamamoto Dojo, and none of them were impressed with Daisuke or Daichi's success with their master's form of martial arts. In under a year the boys had managed to move their way through the ranks to draw equal with the three boys and they were not impressed with the outcome. Several altercations had broken out due to this and the three boys had been suspended from the Dojo on several occasions.

Daisuke seemed to find it all to be funny, he would love to see the look on the three boy's faces if they ever found out that the reason Daisuke and Daichi were so good was because of their yokai blood. Even though Daisuke's yoki was yet to be unleashed, they had discovered that he possessed photographic memory and was able to retain vast amounts of knowledge simply by reading or watching what he intended to learn.

With how much time they were spending on their schooling, the boys were hoping to have their NEWTs completed by the middle of the new school year. They needed an education but the fight against Voldemort was far more important and required more attention. Due to this they were being pushed to learn faster and just because the summer holidays had started didn't mean that they got to rest. Their schooling continued into the summer break, with Takeo and his wife being able to help more with school no longer in session.

School holidays also meant that Hitomi, Kenji's grand-daughter, was able to hang around more often, allowing her to follow Hikari where ever he went. Much to the Phoenix yokai's chagrin and everyone else's amusement. It was now two weeks before Daisuke's seventeenth birthday and they were all getting ready for the backlash that the spell will cause. At least with the wards put up around the house, Dumbledore won't be able to find their location once the spell is broken.

HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP

'_I've strengthened the wards on your room; they'll protect the rest of the house from the backlash of the spell.'_ Kenji informed Daisuke as he entered the kitchen where his student was currently making cookies with the help of Hitomi.

'_Thanks Ken, I haven't quite mastered wizard wards yet and I can't practice the yokai ones until after my birthday.'_ Daisuke replied.

'_I get to help mummy make your cake,'_ Hitomi informed the wizard as she licked the dough off of the spoon.

'_So I'll need to stock up on antacids then will I?'_ Daisuke asked the little girl, who in turn stuck her tongue out and turned away.

'_All the other plans are firmly set, that foul in England should not be able to locate you.'_ Kenji said as he grabbed a cookie from the cooling tray.

'_Hands off grandpa, no taste testing 'til they are all done.'_

Kenji laughed at his grand-daughters antics as he vacated the room, the little girl sure was a character. She inherited it from her mother; Samantha was on vacation in Japan with friends when she met Takeo. Little did she know that instead of just finding great sights she would also find Takeo, they fell in love almost instantly. Samantha applied for a working visa and got a job teaching at Mahoutokoro, the rest they say is history. They got married and Samantha became a citizen of Japan, a year later they had their eldest child, Haru and she never looked back.

Kenji enjoyed the conversations he had with his daughter-in-law; she had a lot of spunk and was never afraid to speak her mind. She was a good influence on his son which he was very grateful for, Takeo had a bad habit for getting into fights when he was younger. Unlike wizards, muggles were still very narrow minded when it came to same sex relationships. Most wizards didn't care because a same sex relationship amongst them still meant an heir would be produced. Some, like Takumi's father, were against it purely because they were bigots and believed that the blood of a child from such a union would not be as pure and their magic would be degraded, even though there was no proof to that.

Takumi's father however had changed his attitude towards all that after he almost lost his son. Once he saw how powerful his grandkids were, he shut up about the whole thing really quick. Now he is just as important in their lives as Kenji's family, of course his wife finally smacked some sense into him as well so that probably helped.

'_Hey Kenji. What are you doing here?'_ Daichi asked as he saw the man standing in the front hall.

'_I've just finished putting up the last of the wards on Daisuke's room,'_

'_Okay, are we still on for this afternoon?'_

'_Yes, I'm heading out the back to the dojo to get things set up. Young Hermione will be arriving by port key in an hour with the new equipment.'_

'_I can't believe Daisuke destroyed all the dueling dummies, he was really pissed.' _Daichi said as they headed to the back of the house.

'_With good reason, Dumbledore really shouldn't have sent Remus to that particular pack of Werewolves, they nearly killed him. I'm surprised Daisuke didn't cause more damage when he found out.'_

'_I heard that Severus destroyed his class room when he found out what had happened to his mate.'_ Daichi informed his master as they walked down the path to the dojo.

'_Not surprising seeing as the old coot almost cost him Remus from the very start.'_

It was two weeks after they moved before Daisuke sent a letter to the only remaining Marauder; Remus was suitably pissed when Daisuke informed the werewolf of everything going on. Remus offered to be their spy in the order; Hermione could only do so much. He was even more pissed when he found out that the reason Harry's parents died without putting up a fight was because Dumbledore had bound their demons.

The letter that was sent to Snape was very revealing as well; as soon as the potions master had finished the letter a bright light had engulfed him. Turns out that the old fool had locked away Snape's memory of his friendship with the Marauder's, what better way to control a spy then to bind his powers and lock his memory. Turns out that the bat of the dungeon really is a bat, a bat yokai to be more precise. His animosity towards Remus was better explained after the spell was lifted.

Before Lilly and James had been killed, Remus had finally managed to pluck up the courage to let Severus know that he wanted to pursue a relationship with him; unknown to him Dumbledore had already cast the spells that would ruin a lot of lives. When Remus approached him, not remembering his feelings for the werewolf, Severus laughed in his face and told him that no one could ever love a werewolf. After that event Remus holed himself up in an isolated shack and kept away from everyone. He didn't surface again until after James and Lily died, when Dumbledore refused to give him custody of Harry he disappeared again until Dumbledore tracked him down again so he could take the Defense Against the Dark Arts position at Hogwarts.

Spending a year being belittled and sneered at by the man you loved wasn't something he looked forward to, but it did give him the opportunity to spend time with Harry so he agreed. Being called a filthy animal didn't help matters either but Remus endured and once the school year was over he couldn't leave fast enough. The time spent at headquarters wasn't so bad, mostly because Severus was busy spending the whole time degrading Sirius, who was even more confused by their old school friend's change in attitude.

After the letter was read and the spell on the potions master was broken, Severus wasted no time in tracking the werewolf down and explaining everything to him. Their friendship didn't mend automatically though, Severus needed to come to terms with how he had acted under the influence of the spell and Remus was still feeling the effects of Severus' rejection. Slowly but surely their friendship built back up to the way it was in school but it didn't go any further for a while. Severus was afraid that the werewolf no longer cared for him and Remus was too scared of rejection to try again.

It took Daisuke and Daichi several days to finally get the pair together long enough to lock them in a room together to sort things out. Twenty four hours later the pair came out of the room fully mated with all their problems finally solved. All they had to do now was keep Dumbledore from finding out about the broken spell.

'_Both of them will be coming this weekend, they'll be staying until after Daisuke's birthday. Takumi promised Severus that new potions ingredient, so they'll both be occupied for quite a while.' _Kenji informed Draco.

'_Uncle Sev has always admired your husband's work, meeting him is like a dream come true. The look on his face when he found out we were being trained by The Takumi Yamamoto's husband was just priceless.'_

'_Tak was rather pleased to meet him; Severus beat him by a year to become the youngest potions master.' _Kenji said with fondness in his voice towards his husband.

They were interrupted by Hermione's arrival; she had grown into a rather striking young woman over the past year. She had been a great help in keeping the Weasley's occupied over the past year, especially the two younger ones. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were mainly concerned for Harry's wellbeing, not understanding why he had run from the Dursley's to begin with. Ronald was rather upset that he was no longer getting money from the Potter vaults and Ginny was angry that the love potion hadn't worked. Bill and Charlie were occupied with their jobs and thought that Harry could take care of himself. And the twins just wanted to get in contact so they could get him to test some of their new products.

Daisuke was glad to hear that most of the Weasley family still cared about him instead of his family vaults. He was sorely tempted to invite the twins just so they could have a little fun with the three boys from the dojo. It was a very tempting thought, one that Daichi backed up wholeheartedly. Of course most of the adults didn't approve, though the more mischievous side of Remus thought it was a good idea too.

'_Hi guys! Has anything interesting happened since we last talked?' _Hermione asked as she started to pull the miniturised equipment from her pockets.

'_Not really. The last of the wards were placed on Daisuke's room today so we are all set in that regards for his birthday.'_ Daichi replied as he started to enlarge the dueling equipment.

'_That's good. There's not really anything to report from Britain, Professor Snape and Remus will still be coming on Saturday at twelve and the twins will be arriving at one.'_

'_You do know that you can call uncle Sev by his first name? He has said that you could.'_

'_I know but it's hard to break the habit, I'm so used to referring to him as Professor Snape that I forget sometimes that he has given me permission to use his first name away from school.'_

'_That's alright; it took Daisuke ages to get used to calling him Severus instead of by his last name. He still slips up sometimes.' _Daichi reassured her as they started to position the dueling dummies in their right spots.

'_How is Remus doing?' _Kenji asked the young witch.

'_He's doing a lot better, the bond between him and Severus is helping a lot. I'd hate to see how he would have fared had they not been mated. Severus is royally pissed and barely leaves Remus' bedside except to shower and go to the toilet.' _Hermione informed them.

'_I'm surprised that uncle Sev hasn't castrated Dumbledore yet.'_

'_Believe me, he came close but he decided that Remus needs him more at the moment so he's leaving it for when Remus is better then he plans on slipping a few not so pleasant potions in the old man's morning pumpkin juice.'_

'_Ha! I really want to see the results of that.' _Daichi told her.

'_The twins supplied him with the potions, I don't know what they are supposed to do but I do know that Severus is going to wait until school starts up again, that way Dumbledore will think that the effects are due to pranks pulled by school students.'_

'_I'd like to be the fly on the wall when that happens.'_

The three of them turned to the door when they heard the new voice; Daisuke was standing in the doorway holding Hitomi's hand as they watched the other three work. Hitomi's face lit up when she saw that Hermione had arrived and she let go of Daisuke's hand so she could go and hug the young witch.

'_Hi Hitomi. Have you been a good girl?'_

'_Yes, I got a really good report card this year. Grandpa brought me ice cream to celebrate.'_

'_That's good to hear; you start the second graded this year don't you?' _

'_Yes, we go shopping for my school supplies when we go for the boy's magic supplies.' _Hitomi informed her.

'_That's right; Haru starts at Mahoutokoro this year doesn't he?' _Hermione asked as she set the little girl on the ground.

'_Yes, he's very excited as well. All he's talked about since summer started is how he can't wait for the new school year to start so he can join Takashi and Tetsuya at school.'_ Kenji replied. Takashi and Tetsuya were his youngest children, identical twins right down to their personality. They were starting their second year at Mahoutokoro and are pretty much wizarding Japan's version of the Weasley twins.

'_Hopefully the twins don't corrupt Haru; he's still pretty innocent when it comes to pranking. The last thing that school needs is three mischievous Yamamoto's.' _Daisuke said with a smile.

The Yamamoto twins had been corresponding with the Weasley twins for the past six months. During that time wizarding Japan's youth were introduced to the products of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Because of the success of their products in Japan, Fred and George were considering opening up a shop in Mahou Alley all they needed to do was find a store for lease or sale and then find staff. If sales in Japan were successful then they may just branch out to other countries as well, the world is full of possibilities.

'_Don't remind me, the pair of them have been talking nonstop about the twins visit to here. I dread the outcome of those four planning pranks together.'_ Kenji told them.

'_So do I but they can't cause too much damage. The twins are unique, other than Fred and George I have never met another set of twins that enjoy mischief so much.'_ Daisuke agreed as the group headed back towards the house.

'_It still isn't a nice thought; just make sure they stay away from sharp objects and explosive potions.'_ Daichi suggested.

HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP

Saturday came around rather quickly, much to the twins delight. Everyone was currently staying at Daisuke and Daichi's house; magic did wonders when you wanted to enlarge rooms for extra company. The only ones not present were Kenji and Takumi's two youngest daughters who were unable to get away from work. That left four of their six children and all four of their grand children in residence. Haru was sitting on the lounge next to Hermione as they went through the introductory brochure for Mahoutokoro, Hermione was amazed at the courses the school offered to its students.

The twins were huddled in a corner of the sitting room talking in hushed tones which had a lot of the adults on edge unsure of what they were planning. Daisuke was in the kitchen with Sam putting the finishing touches on lunch whilst Daichi watched, never having learned to cook. Takeo was helping Kenji set up the picnic tables out in the backyard for all the guests whilst Kumiko (Kenji's eldest daughter) helped Hitomi to braid a perplexed Hikari's long raven hair. Kumiko's husband, Haruto, was playing in the backyard with their two year old twin girls, Umeko and Amaya.

They were all waiting for Severus and Remus to arrive so they could start lunch, the Weasley twins were unable to get away from their shop in Diagon Alley in time for lunch so they would be arriving later.

"How is Remus doing?" Sam asked Daisuke as she pulled plates from the cupboard.

"He's doing a lot better, Severus says that he has some minimal scarring on his face and the damage to his leg left him with a permanent limp. According to Madame Pomphrey he's lucky he didn't lose the leg with the amount of damage done to it by that cutting curse." Daisuke informed her.

"Well that's good; a werewolf with a missing leg would make for easy prey amongst the other ones." Sam said.

"Apparently Dumbledore is getting a lot of disrespect from some of the Order members when they found out that he knew that particular pack was violent. He knowingly sent Remus in there with little information, so because of that he has lost quite a bit of respect." Daichi said with a grin as he thought of the old man's discomfort.

"Serves him right, I hope he gets what's coming to him very soon. How many more lives is he going to destroy before he realizes that he is pissing off the wrong people?"

"I highly doubt he will ever realize it, he's been doing it for years and I don't think he is going to be stopping anytime soon." Daisuke replied.

"Sam?"

"Yes Daichi."

"I don't think I've ever asked you this but what brought you to Japan to begin with?" The blonde asked.

"I've always loved the Japanese culture. The first time I ever came here was during the summer holidays of my first year at the Salem Witches' Institute. My father had to come for a business trip for his company so he brought the whole family for a holiday. My brothers went off and did their own things whilst I spent the time with my mother exploring all the wizarding historical sites. My father is a muggle so he really wasn't into that sort of stuff, though he did support my mother's love for her world." Sam started as they sat down at the breakfast bar whilst they waited for their guests to arrive.

"My youngest brother, Alex, was the only one to not gain magic. He didn't mind though, he was more interested in our fathers business then magic so he focused on that instead. Tom on the other hand ended up becoming an Auror in the American Ministry of Magic. I took after our mum and became a teacher, though our areas of study were different. My mum is still the Charms Professor at Salem, my brothers daughter starts there this year."

"I came here for another holiday once I had finished Wizard College, I got my masters in Defense and I wanted one last holiday before accepting any job. I came with a couple of girls that I had stayed friends with after school; I came for the sites and instead got a husband. I applied for a working visa in the muggle world and two months later Takeo and I got engaged, I got a job offer from Mahoutokoro so I took it. We got married and then nine months later Haru was born, I've never once regretted coming here." Sam finished.

"I bet Takeo is glad you took that one last holiday." Daichi said after Sam finished explaining.

'_You bet I am, never been gladder than that.'_ Takeo said from the doorway.

'_You're one lucky man Takeo.' _Daisuke said as he got up from his seat to take the last of the food out of the oven.

'_Our young mischievous daughter, with the help of my sister, has completely braided poor Hikari's hair.'_ Takeo informed his wife as he took the seat next to her.

The occupants of the kitchen laughed at the mental image that brought up, the little girl certainly enjoyed annoying the poor yokai. Hikari took it all in stride and played along with the little girl and her antics. Sam was about to reply when they heard the floo activate, their guests had arrived.

HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP/YHH/HP/YYH/HP

Two hours later found all the kids playing tag whilst the grownups talked at the picnic table; they were waiting on the arrival of the Weasley twins who had floo called to let them know that they would be later than expected due to a mishap in their workshop that required immediate clean up. None of them wanted to know what experiment went wrong to cause the damage they said had occurred.

'_So Daisuke, are you ready for next Saturday?" _Remus asked his godson.

'_Yea, Kenji finished putting up the wizard wards on my room the other day. Dumbledore won't be able to pick up the magical signature, all he will feel is the magic behind his spell dissipating.'_ Daisuke replied.

'_I'd love to see the look on his face when that happens.'_ Remus said.

'_So would we!'_

All heads turned to the new voices that sounded from the back door of the house. The Weasley twins had arrived.

'_Hey guys took you long enough.'_ Daisuke said as he rose from the table to hug the mischievous duo.

'_Our latest experiment had an adverse reaction to one of the ingredients we added.'_

'_It's the risk you take when creating new products.'_

'_I don't even want to know.' _Daichi said as the others at the table laughed.

'_We left Lee in charge of closing the shop so we could get here earlier.'_

It didn't take long for Tetsuya and Takashi to discover that the Weasley twins had arrived. They abandoned the game of tag and rushed to the table to introduce themselves to the red heads.

'_So you two are the terrible Yamamoto twins?'_

'_It's a pleasure to meet fellow pranksters.'_

'_We have so much to ask you.' _ The younger twins said as they led the Weasley twins away from the table.

The other occupants of the table all groaned as they each imagined the terrible things the two sets of twins would come up with. Maybe introducing them wasn't such a good idea after all. One thing was for sure, life just got more interesting.

HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP/YHH/HP

**A/N:** Yay another chapter. Now that my computer is up and running again I am hoping to have a new chapter up each day, if time permits. This is the longest one so far, next up will be Daisuke's birthday and the unleashing of a demon. Stay tuned.


	6. Awakening the Demon Within

**Author: **Darkalli (aka Dark_Shadow_Soul_Stealer)

**Title:** The Demon's Within Us!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho

**Warning's: **Slash, violence, crossover, AU, language

**Pairings: **Harry/Hiei, Draco/Kurama, Yusuke/Keiko, Kuwabara/Yukina, Severus/Remus, Neville/Luna (only if you are really paying attention), Hermione/Jin and Hikari/Touya.

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter five. For those of you who get confused, Daisuke is Harry and Daichi is Draco, Hikari used to be Fawkes the Phoenix but was in actuality a Phoenix Yokai trapped in his animal form. Every other Harry Potter character will be referred to by their normal names. And to head anyone off at the pass, Petunia isn't a yokai because Lilly was a half breed, they have the same human mother but Lilly's father is a yokai. If anyone has any more questions they want answered you can PM me or leave a review and I'll answer it in the next chapters A/N.

"English"

'_**Parseltongue'**_

'_Japanese'_

**Chapter Six:** Awakening the Demon Within.

Takashi and Tetsuya left Daisuke's house with more prank products from the Weasley twins and a promise not to use any of them on their family. That didn't mean they couldn't use them on the three boys at their fathers dojo. There were a couple of new products that Fred and George wanted them to try out, if they worked as they should then they would have a new line of prank products for the new school year. Hogwarts and Mahoutokoro wouldn't know what hit them.

By nine o'clock that night, the only occupants of the house were Daisuke, Daichi, Hikari, Hermione, Remus and Severus. They were all still sitting in the back yard talking about what was going on back in wizarding Britain, things weren't going so well, especially when it finally got out that Harry Potter was missing. The theory for his whereabouts ranged from secret training arranged by the ministry to him being kidnapped by Voldemort, they weren't very inventive with their theories. Ron and Ginny were cursing his name because they had been cut off from his money after he left, with Daisuke no longer being around Dumbledore didn't see the point of continuing to paying them.

Voldemort was suspiciously quiet, he hadn't been on any raids in the last six months and his lack of hostilities had everyone on edge. So far he hadn't sent anyone looking for his enemy which suited Daisuke just fine. He did find it odd though that he hadn't had any visions from him either. He had finally mastered Occlumency with Severus' help over the last year. They had dixcovered that occlumency kept Voldemort out of his head but he was still drawn into visions if Voldemort was angry enough. But with his silence over the last six months Daisuke hasn't had one. They were hoping that the deranged wizard wouldn't be able to detect Daisuke's power spike on his birthday.

"Right, well I'm going to bed. Kenji is going to be coming around early tomorrow now that we have new dueling dummies." Daisuke said as he rose from the table.

"I second that." Daichi agreed as he too got up from his seat.

"Well I better head back to England, my port key leaves in ten minutes so I'll see you all next Friday." Hermione explained as she too got up and gave the others all hugs before her port key activated and she vanished from the back yard.

"I'll be staying up for a bit longer; I discovered a new book in your library that you must have gotten since the last time I was here. It seems interesting so I'd like to get a start on it." Remus informed them as he followed the two young boys' into the house, Severus followed close behind.

The two younger wizards said good night to their respective godfathers then they both headed up the stairs to their rooms. Severus followed his mate into the library to do some reading as well; he was enjoying the peace and quiet of the school holidays.

HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP

Seven o'clock the next morning found Daisuke and Daichi in the dojo training with Kenji and Hikari. He was teaching them how to combine wizard dueling with muggle martial arts, there were times that a wizard could easily be disarmed during a duel leaving them easy targets. By combining the two arts, they would have a better chance of survival if they ever lost their wands during a fight with another wizard. Hikari was helping out as well; he was teaching Daichi how to combine his yoki as well and once Daisuke had control over his he would help him as well.

Daichi was currently sitting on the left side of the room meditating with Hikari whilst Daisuke was grappling with Kenji. None of them noticed when Remus and Severus entered the room; the mated pair sat on the bench that was positioned against the back wall to watch Daisuke practice with Kenji. They were both surprised with the speed the pair of them moved with as they traversed across the mats; this was the first time that either of them had actually seen the boys train. They were very impressed with what they had learned by way of muggle martial arts, the different styles were very impressive. Using the muggle art against Voldemort seemed to amuse all who knew about the rather psychotic dark wizard.

Their training took up a better part of the day with them only stopping for lunch and bathroom breaks. Many of their friends came and went during the day but Remus and Severus contented themselves with sitting in the dojo either reading or watching the two young demons train. Hermione stopped by just before dinner time with a couple more books to add to the library, she also brought news of the twin's latest prank on their youngest brother. They had stopped by their parents house and had overheard their brother whining to their sister about the lack of money coming from 'that stupid Potter's' vault, so they slipped a tasteless and odorless potion into his pumpkin juice at lunch and within five minutes he turned into the whiny little girl they believed him to be. Hermione couldn't stop laughing through the entire rendition of the event.

HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP

The rest of the week passed in relative silence, with barely any news from the old fool. Their friends continued to stop by as the week progressed and with the school holidays firmly in play the Takahashi house was filled with children running about and causing chaos, mainly the twins. Severus only had to return to England once when he was called to a meeting for the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore was still searching for his tool and needed an update from his members as to any news they had gathered over the last week.

From what Severus had learned, to his great anger, Dumbledore had confessed to the Order that he had purposefully sent Remus to the northern Werewolf clan so that he would be hurt and hopefully the news of his injuries would draw Harry out of where ever it was that he was hiding. He wasn't very happy that his plan didn't work so he made plans to have Death Eaters attack Hermione, luckily Severus was able to get to the young witch and her family before the plan could be put into action. The Grangers were now on an extended holiday to a remote outback town in Australia; much to Dumbledore's ire he could not track them anywhere.

Daisuke was beyond pissed when he learned of Dumbledore's latest betrayal and ended up destroying half of the dojo in his anger. It took one look at Hitomi's frightened face for him to calm down and begin to apologise profusely to the little girl, she finally settled down when Daisuke offered to buy her an ice cream sundae. To help him settle down more, he offered to take all of the children out for ice cream. So with the help of Hermione, Daisuke trekked into town to buy all of the children ice cream whilst Kenji, Severus and Remus repaired the damage done to the dojo. Dumbledore had just earned another strike against him.

HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP

On July thirtieth at eleven thirty, Remus, Severus, Hermione, Hikari and Kenji were all sitting in the living room of the Takahashi estate waiting for the clock to strike twelve. They were all tense, not knowing what the night's outcome would be. Daisuke was currently lying on his bed waiting for the same thing, his body was tense and his mind was racing; only half an hour till the spell placed on him as a child would finally be broken and unleash the power that Dumbledore had locked away.

As the minutes ticked by the tension in the house grew, as well as the nervousness that flowed from Hermione. She still found it odd to be around so many demons even though they were all friends; it was even odder to be on a first name basis with her potions professor as well. The man had mellowed out though, especially after he had mated with Remus. He wasn't as crass as he had been in the pass, though he could still be short tempered if his students pissed him off enough.

Hermione looked up at the clock on the wall and noticed that there was only ten more minutes until midnight hit. The tension in the room grew thicker when the other occupants noticed the time as well. Before anyone could say anything, Remus rose from his seat and offered to get everyone another drink. The last ten minutes passed by quickly and before Hermione could open her mouth the clock struck twelve and with the midnight hour came a pain filled scream from Daisuke's room.

As one, all the occupants of the living room got up from their seats and rushed to the stairs. As they rounded the corner they were blinded by the bright light that was cascading down the stairs in waves. They all hoped that the wards protecting Daisuke from protection would hold, the last thing they needed now was for Dumbledore to find them before the boys were ready to return. The light continued to pulse throughout the house for the next ten minutes before it slowly started to dissipate, once it had finally faded and the screaming from Daisuke's room had stopped they all traversed the stairs and made their way to the room at the end of the hall. When they reached it, Kenji undid the wards upon the room before he opened the door. The sight of the boy on the bed shocked all of them.

HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP

**Spirit World**

As the spell was breaking alarms were going off in the prince of the spirit world's office. The sounds alerted Koenma and his assistant, George, to a rather large burst of Yoki in the human realm. Ten minutes later the alarms quieted and the location of the yoki was finally able to be determined. Unable to tell who the power had come from, Koenma called for Botan to come to his office.

'_You called?'_

'_Botan, I need you to get Yusuke and his team here immediately. Tell them it's urgent and that they need to get here right away.' _Koenma told the young reaper.

With a nod, Botan opened a portal to the human realm and left to do as she had been told. Koenma sat at his desk looking at the far wall with a pensive look upon his face. The power surge was troublesome, hopefully Urameshi would be able to find the demon and determine the threat without there being any major problems. Though knowing the young hot headed spirit detective, problems were certain to arise.

HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP

**Demon World**

In a rather elaborate mansion within the demon realm, a demon sensed a great power from the human world. The power felt familiar, a power he hadn't felt in years. Looks like they were travelling back to the human world before they had originally planned.

HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP/YYH/HP

**A/N:** All done, next up will be the meeting between Team Urameshi and the Harry Potter crew. Hmmm, interesting. Cookies to whoever figures out who the mysterious demon is in the demon realm.


End file.
